


You Lose

by JJTheAgent



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJTheAgent/pseuds/JJTheAgent
Summary: Vance sends the team on a bonding exercise, and lets just say two boys bond a little too much...





	You Lose

The sounds of laser tag. What does that sound like? Huh, never really thought about it. I guess it's hard to explain. Anyway, why were we there? Vance thought it was a "great bonding opportunity" that was to be "an amazing training regime without knowing". I don't know, but it was fun I guess, so I didn't really think much into it. There were three matches; the first was two evenly split teams. Half v half. It was me, Gibbs, and Torres, with Ellie, Quinn and Vance opposing. He insisted on coming to a team exercise. But hey, I wasn't complaining! Actually, I should be. I'm pretty sure they won that round...

The second was pairs. Ellie and Vance teamed up to be the brains, Torres and Quinn for the offensive, and Gibbs was the wildcard with me. The... nothing-special-about-them. But I played along anyway, like I always do, and it turned out pretty great. We ran, jumped, and just generally played around. Vance was right, it didn't feel like a training exercise at all. The results were clear; Vance and Ellie coming in last (fairly surprising knowing Ellie's track record for the shooting range). Torres and Quinn in second place, with their good teamwork and just chemistry. And that left me and Gibbs in first, the big victors of the game. It was exciting! It was an intense match though, and it just smelt of sweat in there, although I was used to it the amount of times I'd been there. That just left the all vs all.

I was nervous about this one. I mean, I never was the most confident, but surrounded by my best friends? What if I lost? Or fell down? Or... failed? I always try to ignore these thoughts but it's kinda hard when you're surrounded by darkness. But anyway. That's another story to tell, at a different time, on a different day. We each started on an end of the map, split up from the start. The goal was to run into the middle, grab a gun, and then run back. Last person standing wins. Not too hard. I was pretty set on my plan. Wait till everyone had one, then sneak in during the shootout. Again, not too hard. So I set to work on scouting out a lookout before the bell rang.

There it went. You could hear the rapid footsteps of Vance, Torres and Quinn rushing in, Gibbs pacing himself but still attacking. Ellie was sneaking around and eventually she ran in. I was surprised at her speed; I'd never seen her run like that before. I guess her competitive side just came out. I hung back as planned, and stayed in place as they scrambled to get the first "kill". But then I lost sight of the boss. I don't know how, it should have been impossible, but I probably made a stupid decision like focusing on one point only. Looking back though, it doesn't seem that bad now.

I panicked then, I don't know why I did, but I panicked. It was just a game! But everything seemed more intense in that moment, and the walls closed in, and the lights got brighter. I stumbled back and almost fell off the edge, but in that moment something magical happened. I was pulled back up, back to safety. It was all in slow motion. I could feel someone turning me around and pushing me up against the wall. My heart beat fast. I opened my eyes just long enough to see Gibbs press up against me and hold my hands, shoving my gun out of my hand. I leaned in, but my head was pushed back against the wall again by the contact of his lips on mine. I could taste the bourbon on his tongue, I could smell the familiar scent of sawdust. I tried to move my hands up to the back of his head, to feel his silver, silky hair, to make him stay, but I found my arms paralysed by my sides. Instead I sank into the kiss, wanting this to last as long as possible. I'd wanted this for so long without even realising it. I was falling in love with my boss. That was gonna have deadly consequences, but I ignored that. Because this was amazing, and I was never letting go of him.

Then he pulled away. I grabbed his collar and made him stay, why did he have to go, could he never go? He leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
"Pew pew."  
I fell in love with him right there and then. This is the man I wanted to spend my whole life with. He stepped back and shot me in the chest.   
"You lose."  
I've never loved anyone more.


End file.
